


Off-Balance

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You never learned to ride a bike?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September. Thanks to [Radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile) for the prompt. <3

“You never learned to ride a bike?”

Tony makes a dismissive noise and pops another M&M into his mouth. “I had bigger fish to fry, Rogers,” he says. “I was probably busy building robots when other kids were learning to ride bikes. Besides, I had a chauffeur— _have_ a chauffeur, several, actually. Why would I need a bike? Takes longer and you get all sweaty.”

Steve’s forehead furrows. “Well, I guess you don’t _need_ one,” he says. “But you might like it. It’s nice. How would you know if you’ve never tried?”

“I’ve tried stationary bikes. Boooring.”

Steve snorts. “That’s not the same and you know it.” He brightens. “Hey, I could teach you, if you want.”

Tony blinks in surprise. “When did you have time to learn, anyway?” he stalls. “Bikes were expensive when you were a kid, weren’t they?”

“Bucky had a friend who owned one,” Steve says. He smiles, his eyes going soft. “She let us take turns with it. We’d ride down the alleyways, chasing each other and yelling till the sun set and made it too hard to see… God, I must’ve fallen off that thing and scraped my knees a hundred times.”

“Wow, you’re really not helping your case right now. Steve, if I wanted to get beat up, I could just drop a note in Doctor Doom’s inbox.”

Steve’s smile goes lopsided, fond. “I wouldn’t let you fall,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony should say no. Tony should say no, because he’ll look stupid flailing around on a bike and he has Things To Do. He can already fly. What could top that?

But: “Oh, fine,” he says. His stomach leaps at the grin Steve gives him.

Damn his heart. He’s in so much trouble.


End file.
